Custom Karaoke
by embrace-your-inner-dork
Summary: You know how parties generally are - tension romantic and otherwise running high, shameless drunkenness, the gratuitous rounds of karaoke, and the like. Quatre's parties are like that tenfold, especially if Wufei and Sally have any say.


A/N: Okay, this was written on a whim. Yes, I know it's been on the site before, but it didn't get any reviews,  
  
so a friend of mine decided to delete it for me. (NOT what I wanted, by the way.) This song, which I bet most of   
  
you know, is from the musical Annie Get Your Gun. Well...except for the fact that I did just a teeny bit of tweaking.  
  
So...yeah. Read, review, and all that good stuff.

* * *

****

**Karaoke Night! Part 1 - Anything You Can Do (I Can Do Better)  
**  
Ding-dong. There was someone at the door of the Winner mansion, where there was to be an all-night   
  
party of sorts.   
  
Ding-dong. Obviously, nobody wanted to answer.   
  
Ding-dong-ding-dong-ding-dong. A rather pissed-off Chinese teenager seemed to be practically sitting   
  
on the doorbell, while yelling, "Let us in, Winner!"   
  
The young woman beside him sighed and wondered how she was going to put up with him all night. It was a   
  
miracle they'd survived this long, them being partners in Preventers and all.   
  
_Not that I downright hate him...it's definitely not that_, she thought, _but he can be awfully annoying   
  
sometimes...   
_  
Finally, a refined blonde Arabian teen answered the door.   
  
"Sally! Wufei! You made it! Sorry for the wait, but Duo spilled beer on the fuse box and the whole house   
  
short-circuited. Come in, everything's okay now." Despite being so ecstatic and cheerful, Quatre regarded   
  
a nasty look in Duo's direction.   
  
"It wasn't MY fault Q-man, Heero pushed me. Besides, I fixed it!" the braided boy pleaded.   
  
"Well, anyway, you guys are the last ones here--" Quatre got cut off by Cathrine, who   
  
jumped onto something resembling a stage and grabbing a microphone.   
  
"Is anyone up for karaoke? Of course you guys are! Who goes first? Oh, how about the latecomers? Come on   
  
you guys, get up on stage and sing!" she shrieked. Sally looked over to Noin.   
  
"What's with her?" she inquired.   
  
"Poor girl got drunk," Noin replied, with mock pity in her voice. Then Sally turned back to Wufei.   
  
"I guess we'd better get up there, eh?" she said.   
  
"Oh, shut up," he mumbled and headed towards the stage. Wufei started flipping through the songbook, then   
  
closed it and shot an evil grin in Sally's direction. And with that, he turned on the song. Sally immediately   
  
recognized the song-and Wufei's plan-so she grabbed the other mic and they started singing.  
  
"Anything you can do, I can do better! I can do anything better than you!"  
  
"No you can't!"  
  
"Yes I can!"  
  
"No you can't!"  
  
"Yes I can!"  
  
"No you can't!"  
  
"Yes I can, yes I can!"  
  
"Anything you can be, I can be greater! Sooner or later, I'm greater than you!"  
  
"No you're not!"  
  
"Yes I am!"  
  
"No you're not!"  
  
"Yes I am!"  
  
"No you're not!"  
  
"Yes I am, yes I am!  
  
I can shoot a rifle, make the OZ troops stifle..."  
  
"I can be much bolder, outsmart any soldier..."  
  
"I can live on bread and cheese."  
  
"And only on that?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So can a rat."  
  
"Which Wu-man seems to have up his ass!" Duo yelled. Sally snorted, and Wufei just glared   
  
at Duo. "Heh, guess I'll be quiet now, eh?" Duo managed to say, looking towards the door. Anyway...  
  
"Any note you can reach, I can go higher!"  
  
"I can sing any note higher than you!"  
  
"No you can't!"  
  
"Yes I can!"  
  
"No you can't!"  
  
"Yes I can!"  
  
"No you can't!"  
  
"Yes I can!" Sally went so high that she nearly broke something. (Not that loud, but it hurt people's ears.)   
  
"Wait a second, how come you can go so high?" Wufei snapped.  
  
"Well, duh, I'm a girl!" Sally retorted back. "Although you do have a pretty high voice...oh well."  
  
"Anything you can say, I can say softer!"  
  
"I can say anything softer than you!"  
  
"No you can't!"  
  
"Yes I can!"  
  
"No you can't."  
  
"Yes I can."  
  
"No you can't."  
  
"yes i can...YES I CAN!"  
  
"I can drink my liquor..."  
  
"Faster than a flicker...."  
  
"I can drink it quicker and get even sicker!" Duo yelled. Wufei and Sally both glared. "SHUT IT MAXWELL!"   
  
they shouted in unison.  
  
"I can open any safe."  
  
"Without being caught?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"That's what I thought--you crook!"  
  
"Any note you can hold, I can hold longer!"  
  
"I can hold any note longer than you!"  
  
"No you can't!"  
  
"Yes I can!"  
  
"No you can't!"  
  
"Yes I can!"  
  
"No you can't!"  
  
"Yes I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-  
  
I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I can!"  
  
"Yes you ca-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-n!  
  
...Where do you keep all that air?!"  
  
"Ugh..."  
  
"Anything you can say..." Wufei paused, then remembered the next line ".. I can say faster!"  
  
"I can say anything faster than you!"  
  
"No, you can't!"  
  
"Yes I can!"  
  
"No you can't!"  
  
"Yes-I-can!"  
  
"No-you-can't!"  
  
"YesIcan!"  
  
"I can jump a hurdle..."  
  
"I can..." Sally cringed as she remembered the next line "...wear a girdle..."  
  
"I can..." Now it was Wufei's turn to cringe "...knit a sweater..."  
  
"I can fill it better!"  
  
"I can do much more than an onna!"  
  
"Can you bake a pie?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Neither can I."  
  
"sigh Anything you can sing, I can sing sweeter..."  
  
"...I can sing anything sweeter than you!" Sally sang, trying not to laugh at Wufei.  
  
"No you can't."   
  
"Yes I can!"  
  
"No you can't."  
  
"Yes I can!"  
  
"No you can't."  
  
"Yes I can!"  
  
"No you can't, can't, can't."   
  
"Yes I can, can, can!"  
  
"NO-" "YES-"  
  
"--YOU-" "-I-"  
  
"-CAN'T!" "-CAN!"  
  
The song ended, and Wufei's face clearly read, 'Hallelujah, it's over,' However, that didn't stop him from   
  
other things. "I can fight better than you," he slyly said.   
  
"Are you challenging me?" Sally inquired.   
  
"What do you think?" Wufei replied.   
  
"Bring it on, Chang Wufei."  
  
Everyone looked interested in the impending match...except the resident pacifists, Quatre and Relena.   
  
"This doesn't seen like a good idea..." Quatre said. At that moment, Sally sharpened her nails like claws   
  
and Wufei was doing some sort of kung-fu preparation exercise. Relena gasped.   
  
"I really don't think you guys should do this..." she protested.   
  
"C'mon, 'Lena-chan, it'll be fun!" Miss Tipsy-errm, Cathrine squealed.   
  
"Yeah, Ojou-san!" Duo chimed in. However, the person who was elected to be referee and announcer for the   
  
fight interrupted them.  
  
"Let the match...begin!" Dorothy screeched. "And they're off! Wu starts off good, flips Sal over...but wait-ooh,   
  
nice move from Sal, right in the stomach-ouch, Wu gives her the Vulcan neck-pinch-but Sal is still conscious, and shows   
  
him what for, right where it counts-oh, looks like Wu is out of the running-or maybe not, he just pinned Sal down-but Sal   
  
tries to get him off-wait, he just collapsed on top of her! What the-"  
  
It was true; Wufei had fallen on top of Sally. However, it was more than anyone-including themselves-expected. For   
  
when he fell, their lips locked.   
  
The kiss lasted awhile, then they both drew back, breathless and flustered. By that time, everyone else had been watching   
  
wide-eyed. There was an awkward silence, and the two turned bright red.   
  
Cathrine started giggling uncontrollably. Duo got an evil-looking smirk on his face, with one thing on his mind--  
  
blackmail. Relena sighed.   
  
"How sweet!" she cooed. Everyone else just stood there gaping. Another silence, and then...  
  
"Well, that was unexpected," Sally said, bewildered.  
  
"Harumph," Wufei grunted, though still red.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You're not a very good kisser."  
  
"Oh, and you think you're better?"  
  
"I don't think, I know."  
  
"Ha-ha. Try me."  
  
"Fine, I will. But I'm telling you, I'm better."  
  
"You are not. I am!"  
  
"No, I am!"  
  
The others groaned. "Oh no, here we go again..."


End file.
